To Hell With the GodMother
by Sumoko-chan
Summary: A little comdey, with little mention of ItaNaru.


-1**"To Hell With the GodMother"**

Tsunade handed Naruto a folder, with a sheet of paper inside it. Naruto was egger to look at the paper, but at the same time very frightened. He was just about to open the folder to see the paper when he heard what Tsunade said.

"Naruto I know what you're going to ask me once you see the results. Just so you know I accept, and would be very happy to do so." Naruto was wondering what Tsunade meant by that. He decided as soon as he opened the folder he would know what she was talking about.

Naruto finally opened the folder, and read the sheet of paper. It said he was pregnant. Naruto felt a title wave of emotions wash over him. Confused, scared, worried, but most of all happy. Naruto was pregnant with his beloved child. Naruto knows that there are many problems that can come with that. Itachi is a missing nin, is the top reason why he is fearful about having the child. Naruto knew that their child would most likely look like a Uchiha. So every one will know he at least had sex with an Uchiha(both are not a good option in Konoha's eyes) and because there are only two left(I know there are three, and that Itachi died** :'( **) it wont be hard to play guess and check with them.

Naruto is worried about how he is going to raise his child. He wanted his son or daughter to know who is father is, but doesn't want there to be complications with it. He wonders how holidays will be, how often they will see Itachi. Itachi only rarely comes to Konoha to visit him.

Naruto was still confused on what Tsunade meant by she said. What does she accept. Does she think he wants his child aborted. Naruto would never kill a child, especially one that is growing inside of him.

"Tsunade, I don't want you to abort my child." Naruto said as sternly as possible.

"Huh?" Tsunade was confused, Naruto usually called him 'old hag', and talking about an abortion is something Naruto would never do. "Naruto that's not what I meant, I know you where going to ask me to be your child's godmother. I am sure Itachi would accept that."

"TSUNADE!! There is something I need to talk about with you!" Iruka ran into the office room.

"I'm sorry, Iruka, but I am currently talking with Naruto about something important." Iruka took note of the medical folder in Naruto's hands.

"What's the matter, are you ok?!" Iruka asked hysterically, hoping that Naruto wasn't going to die or something bad.

"I was just telling Naruto the wonderful news." Tsunade said.

"What is this news you are talking about?" Iruka was really curious now.

"Ummm… I'm… Pregnant.." Naruto became embarrassed at the facts.

"You're WHAT!!"

"Pregnant."

"Naruto I think that was a rhetorical question. Any way Naruto just asked me to be the godmother." Tsunade said.

"I never asked you to do that." Naruto tried to tell Tsunade, but she would not hear of it.

"He would never want a drunk to raise his child if any thing happened to him. I am a much better choice for this role." Iruka tried to make a point, ignoring what Naruto said as well.

"Really why would he want you to raise his child!?"

"Because I practically raised him! What have you done you just gave him some necklace, and send him off to something that can kill him with a smile!"

"Umm.. Guys you don't have to fight." Naruto tried to say.

"I do a lot more then that, I teach him useful stuff that he will need in a pinch. I also know more secrets about him then you." Tsunade said.

"Really??"

"Yeah, really. I doubt you even know who knocked him up!"

"Well no.. but I know his first crush was Kiba!" Naruto blushed at this statement, he just said the first name he could think of he never really had a crush on Kiba.

"Well that shows just how much you know about him! His first crush was not Kiba."

"Naruto wouldn't lie to me!"

"Naruto isn't some one who will always tell the truth, he lies all the time. In fact his Lover is not of this village." Tsunade is trying to make a point.

"Naruto would never betray this village!"

"Shows what you know!! You are too self concerned with your own relation ship to know what's going on with him. You probably just want him to die so you can have his kid!"

"STOP YELLING YOU TWO!! I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET!!" Naruto yelled, he was outraged. How could they be so selfish, he was the one who was pregnant. "I haven't even told my lover yet, and you are deciding my life and my babies life for me. This is my decision! Not yours. I will choice as I please."

"Naruto is having emotional problems because of his current condition." Tsunade said to Iruka. "He just doesn't know he wants me to be the god mother."

"I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU TWO TO BE MY CHILDS GOD MOTHER!!" Naruto yelled in an emotional rage. Naruto was about to leave the room, when a swirl of leaves came into the middle of the room, stopped him.

"Naru-chan, stay here." Itachi's stern voice spoke. Iruka went into a defense position while Tsunade acted like nothing happened.

"What the HELL are you doing here, Uchiha!" Iruka shouted.

"Isn't it obvious he's the baby daddy." Tsunade said, while getting out the sake, she would need a lot of it to get though this conversation.

"The WHAT!!"

"The baby daddy, it means he's the father of Naruto's child. I thought you where smart and 'hip'." Tsunade said plainly.

Iruka has a dumb struck face. "Is this true, Naruto?"

"Ummm… Yeah."

"How could you betray the village like this?!"

Naruto broke down in tears, all the hormones where getting to him. "I….I. don't.. know... I.. I. love him…" Itachi comforted his beloved Naruto by holding him.

"You are a horrible person, insulting an emotionally unstable man like that." Tsunade scolded Iruka. Putting on the charms for Naruto she softly said "Naruto, you know I only want your happiness, so I believe its fine for you two to be together. As long as Itachi behaves."

"Come back for a check up in a couple of weeks, ok, Naruto?" Tsunade scuduled the date for the appointment.

"Ok, Tsunade." Naruto's face was slightly red, because of the crying. Itachi teleported Naruto to his apartment to rest.

"Iruka, you fail. I am going to be the god mother no problem."

"Like hell, we all know he loves me more!"

"Bitch please, he loves me more! I have loved him as much as any mother would."

"More like a drunken' aunt!"

The two argued like that for three whole days, before some one had the courage to tear the two apart. It too four anbu, one sanin, and a lot of false promises.

LINEBREAK

Sumoko: If your wondering why I did this, instead of doing another chapter of another one of my stories, I had this idea in my head for awhile so I decided to let it out. I need help figuring out with my other story(Difficult Engagements) what I should do. I want to do another chapter before the next sad thing happens so its not all sad at the beginning, so if any one can give me a suggestion of what the two can do on a date(must be pg-rated16/ no sex) in the forest. I really need a suggestion because I cant think of what the two love birds can do. Any one that can think of a good thing the two can do will be loved! Eternally!

Alice: … She is weird.

Naruto: Totally.

Sumoko: I HEARD THAT!!

Alice: You also wrote it your self. Go on argue with your self, you aren't taking up my time. Its not like I have to be any where. (sarcasm)

Sumoko: You don't have any where to be, because I wont let you out until you think of something Itachi and Naruto can do together.

Alice: Out of what?

Sumoko: This!((a cage appeared around Alice)) Ha

Alice: Hey tell the readers that this could be a two shot instead of a one shot!

Sumoko: Oh yeah I forgot to mention that. If you want to find out who becomes the god mother, you have to come up with a good idea for a date.


End file.
